D'ni Renaissance
A period of history of the D'ni civilization which saw a new found optimism, an expansion of the Cavern and flourishing of technology and arts. History After years of the Ahlsendar's Plague tormenting the D'ni people, eventually the Guild of Healers announced its cure. A new-found optimism spread throughout the culture. To honor that event, King Hemelin announced his heir to be the first child born after the Plague. That was Naygen, a king who spearheaded the Renaissance, patron of the arts as well as the mining technology. The D'ni Renaissance officially begun with the first play by Sirreh; hosted in by the Eamis Theatre Company, it was sold out for three straight weeks and was praised by Naygen. Dealing with subjects such as the Pento War and the Great King Ahlsendar, it marked not only the start of theater as a popular entertainment source within the culture, but also made the Pento War one of the most dealt with topics in their Art. Naygen also constructed a new Council Chamber for the Guilds of D'ni. King Needrah commissioned the design for a monument to the discovery of the Book of Birenni, which made Lahkeer famous. After that, the King, aided by Lahkeer, begun four new districts of the D'ni City: Jaren (residential), Kaleh (elite), Kali (business), and Nehw'eril (industrial). King Rakeri announced plans for grand renovations in an effort to unify the D'ni classes. The poor, deteriorating districts were renovated, with construction of a new Theater Company and Concert Hall in the poor Belari District. The renovations included an almost complete reconstruction of the Regeltovokum taking advantage of handheld extruder technology. The paintings inside the Temple was the final masterpiece of Fahlee. Great period of expansion inside and outside the cavern accompanied the great developments in mining technology. Sources don't indicate when exactly the Renaissance officially or unofficially ended, but since Fahlee is considered a representative of the Renaissance, the period must include at least his lifetime (he died in and must have been extended for several decades or centuries more. The reigns of King Tejara (which saw only renovations to the Palace) and Ti'amel are described as poor, although technological breakthroughs and renovations continued. Following these King Kedri proved to be the most popular King. Important figures *Naygen, the King of D'ni during which the Renaissance started. *Sirreh, influential playwright; his works popularized the theater and begun the Pento War subject in subsequent art. *Airem, musician who often ridiculed the Great King. *Lahkeer, sculptor and renovator of the D'ni City. *Fahlee, the greatest painter of the period. Reformations Naygen appointed the Guild of Miners as a Major Guild replacing the Guild of Fine Artists, which was then split into the Minor Guilds of Sculptors, Artists, Actors, and Musicians. King Hinash pursued better relationships, further interaction and increased trade with the outsiders. The rules of traveling and trade, as well as the cultural "rules" concerning relationships with them were opened up. Foreign materials were used much more in construction, clothing and jewelry; foreign influence began to show itself in the D'ni art and music. Hinash himself was the first recorded D'ni to marry an outsider. Thanks to the influence of the prophet Tevahr, the people were again unified and much work was done to join the D'ni classes of rich and poor. Rakeri also restored the original Great Zero, a testimony to the returning of their original values. In , women were made eligible for Minor Guild education. Religion The period of the Renaissance was marked both by religious confusion and by a return to fundamentalism. The first years saw a religious confusion, whereas the original teachings of Ri'neref and Ahlsendar were largely left behind. This must have been a heritage from the time of King Me'erta, and the dark times of the Plague, but it could also be a result of the new-found optimism. As much as 2500 sects were registered during the reign of King Naygen. The King himself encouraged the pursuit of other "truths". The Tomb of the Great King was barely visible, hidden under the Council Chamber, despite minor criticism by the Church. That was until the coming of the prophet Tevahr, an ardent student of the Great King. Supported by King Rakeri, he denounced the sects and led the public back to their original beliefs, focusing on the D'ni personal life and relationship towards Yahvo. The once numerous sects had diminished to 47, with only 10 having more than 500 members. The complete reconstruction of the Regeltovokum (part of the many Cavern renovations ordered by Rakeri) was a testimony of that return to the roots. Technology In the first successful extrusion tests were carried out by the Guild of Miners. In a new extrusion technology was first used for the building of the new Miner's Guild facility. In the Guild of Mechanists develops "industrial extrusion", leading to improved construction methods, such as "uni-structural" buildings in which stone was joined almost seamlessly. In handheld-extruder technology was developed. Great developments in mining technology saw a period of expansion inside and outside the cavern. In the first great tunneling machine, Stone Eater, was constructed. category:events